Crazy
by stiffkittens101
Summary: After making a legal agreement with Amber about controlling their behavior and then breaking it, Luigi and Pavi are forced to check in to Sanitarium's resident insane asylum. The doctors assigned to them are determined to get inside their complex minds and "cure" them but will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_So here a small side project I'm working on as I working on. I'm going to be writing most of it in screen play type format. Just something to help me get my creative juices flowing again! I hope someone out there likes it!  
_

June 13th, 2057

I, Amber Sweet, CEO of GeneCo, hereby declare that my two brother's Luigi and Paviche Largo, have failed to come ti terms with a court order issued one year ago. It was stated that if they could not learn to control their outlandish behavior, they would be declared as mentally unstable and therefore be transferred to Sanitarium's local psychiatric hospital for a total of three months ( unless further attention be required ), in hopes that they will find the error of their ways so that they may return home, sane and sound.

Representative of the "Evening Slice", Jason Reed, has interviewed Miss Sweet on the situation.

Jason Reed: Miss Sweet, I have to ask you straight out, do you feel you made the right decision, here? While your brothers' behavior was appalling they are your family after all.

Amber Sweet: Well, you see, Jason, I'm sure that some people might perceive this as me being cruel, but the fact is matter is that I did what I had to do. I did it because I love my brothers. This is only for their benefit. The sooner that they learn to control themselves, the sooner we can all be a family again. Its what my father would have wanted. Besides, they signed a legal document and they must abide by its decree.

JR: On that note, Miss Sweet, there are some rumors floating around.

AS: Aren't there always? Enlighten me, Jason.

JR: Well, Miss Sweet, sources tell us that you and your brothers, particularly your eldest brother, Luigi, have been arguing over who has the true rights to GeneCo. They say that your sending them to the facility is merely a tactic to keep your position. Would you care to comment?

AS: People can say whatever they'd like. Of course trying to help my brothers has been a bit of a distraction when it comes to running the company. I believe however that once they return and are able to finally cooperate with me and with one another, that we can work together to keep the company flourishing. I'm attempting to rebuild this company for the good of not only my family but for humanity. I just want-

Luigi huffed as he ripped out the article and crumbled it into a ball, throwing it at the dark, brick wall. He tossed aside the magazine that he stole from one of the orderlies and scoffed.

"Well that was the biggest piece of shit I've ever read." He muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms and lay back on uncomfortable white cot and stared up at the ceiling in anger. How could he have allowed this to happen? He should have known better than to make a deal with his two timing bitch of a sister.

He turned his head when he heard the lock of his cell twist from the outside. The door opened to reveal a frowning guard holding a straight jacket.

"Let's go, Largo. Dr. Lewis is ready to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews so far! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

Case #422 June 13th, 2057 Interview #1 11:33 AM 

Patient name: Luigi Largo Age: 37 Single, Married or Widowed: Single

Admitted: June 6th 2057

Brought by: Carmela Largo AKA Amber Sweet Relationship to Patient: Sister

Reason for admission: Uncontrollable and unexplainable fits of rage, random, various acts of violence and otherwise lust for blood.

Cause of sickness: Unknown

The psychologist scanned over her notes once more before the guards knocked on her office door. She rose out her chair and straightened her name tag. "Come in." she called.

The door opened and the Luigi walked in with the two guards tightly grasping on his shoulders. Dr. Lewis pulled out a chair and they nearly shoved him down in his seat. He growled at them and the doctor sighed.

"Gentleman, please. That straitjacket is unnecessary. A pair of handcuffs would have sufficed."

"Sorry, Patricia, but it was warden's orders." replied the guard on the right. "Shall we remain here as you do the session?"

She shook her head. "No, that's alright. You two can just wait outside of you don't mind."

Both guards nodded and Luigi turned his head and glared at them as they left the office. He then watched as the woman headed back to her desk and opened when of the drawers, taking out a small tape recorder. With that she sat back down and pushed the button to start recording.

Dr Lewis: Patient interview #1 with Luigi Largo will begin now. Good morning, Luigi, I'm Dr. Lewis. So tell me, how are you feeling today?

Luigi: Well, considering I haven't had my coffee yet, not too fucking happy, doc.

Lewis: I'm sorry, Luigi, but we aren't allowed to serve caffeine to the patients. At least you're not in isolation anymore, right?

Luigi: Yeah, yeah. What does it matter, anyway? The food here tastes like shit as it is. I'm sure the coffee wouldn't have been any better.

Lewis: Well I'm sure that's what you would think after living the life of luxury for your whole life.

Luigi: You're damn right about that, doc. I don't deserve to be in this shit hole.

Lewis: Now, Luigi, this isn't just any hospital. Your sister wanted to ensure the best treatment for you and your brother. Our facility-

Luigi: Would you stop saying that? It's pissing me off.

Lewis: What do you mean?

Luigi: Calling this place a hospital. Why can't you just say what it really is? A nuthouse, a looney bin, the fucking funny farm! Just don't call it a hospital.

Lewis: Why don't we move on? Since this is our first meeting I thought we could take this time to get to know each other.

Luigi: What is this? Some kind of fucked up date or a therapy session?

Lewis: Of course it's a session. I'm just trying to be friendly.

Luigi: What the hell for? I'm just another patient aren't I? Another test subject for your thesis or whatever.

Lewis: Look, Luigi, I'm honestly trying to help you. I've seen the way you and your family are for a long time now. When I heard you were coming here I knew that I could cure you.

Luigi: Ha! Well I never asked for your goddamn help, did I? Besides you should already know all about me from that little clipboard of yours. I have anger issues, I'm violent and I get off at the sight of blood, isn't that right?

Lewis: Well if my research is correct-

Luigi: Research my ass. Fuck you, you don't know me and you couldn't cure me if you tried.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now we get to see Pavi's first interview. I'm going to tell you right now that his doctor is a woman too. I know it's cliche' but it just seems to fit and I had to go with my gut. Also sorry if I totally screwed up his fake accent. I'm so used to writing him with a normal dialogue so this time I thought I'd give it try. Here it is!_

Case # 423 Interview #1 June 14th, 2057 10:52 AM

Patient name: Paviche Largo Age: 32 Single, Married or Widowed: Single

Admitted: June 6th, 2057 Brought by: Carmela Largo A.K.A Amber Sweet

Relationship: Sister

Reason for admission: Accusations of rape/murder of over 34 women; likely nymphomania, fascination with collecting human faces and wearing them,

Cause of Sickness: Unknown; suspected chemical unbalance in the brain

Today is my first day as an official psychologist. I've earned my PH.D and was hired on yesterday. It's going to be interesting changing my perspective from just an intern to an actual staff member. Coincidentally my first patient is going to be none other than the infamous Pavi Largo. Initially, my mentor, Dr. Schultz was assigned to him but fell ill and is on a short leave of absence. Until he recovers and returns to work, I will be taking over despite the protests of my family and colleagues. They say that it is unwise to leave a woman doctor in charge of an alleged rapist. Although it is a valid point, I intend to be professional and am determined to gain as much clarity about this patient as possible until Dr. Schultz returns.

After jotting down in her journal, the young woman looked up and smiled upon the silhouettes outside her office door. Despite her desire to remain professional she couldn't help but be excited. She invited them in before they even knocked. The guards brought in Pavi whose arms and feet were both handcuffed together. The chains rattled as they sat him down in front of the anxious doctor's desk.

"Thank you for bringing him in." she addressed the guards. "I think I'm ready to start the session now. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Sorry, Miss Grayson." the bulky guard replied. "We can't leave you alone with him, warden's orders."

"Dr. Grayson." She corrected. "But I understand. Just know that I'll be recording this."

"Not a problem, _Dr_. Grayson. We won't make a peep, unless of course the freak gets out of line."

Pavi let out a dark chuckle. "I'm-a the freak around here-a? Have you-a seen the size-a of that mole-a on your ugly face?"

"Why you little-"

"Joe! Stop it!" Dr. Grayson said in a stern tone.

"That creep just insulted me!" Joe retorted, clenching his fists.

"Enough." She replied. "There's no need for name calling and you started it. Now can you please be quiet so I can start this session?"

"Fine." The orderly hissed.

"Thank you." She sighed and sat back down in her chair, taking out her tape recorder, pushing the start button.

Dr. Grayson: Good morning, Paviche, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Dr. Nicole Grayson.

Pavi: Such a pleasure-a to meet you-a doctor, please-a call me Pavi.

Grayson: Alright, Pavi, if that's what you prefer. So, how are we feeling today?

Pavi: Incredibly bored-a until those brutes brought-a me into your-a office. My cell is so painfully gray-a it almost brings-a me to tears. But that's all over that-a I'm in the company of a beautiful woman, mia bella.

Grayson: Thank you for the compliment, Pavi, but please remember that I am your psychiatrist and I'd like to be spoken to as such.

Pavi: My apologies, it's just a habit-a of mine. May I-a call you, Nicole, at least?

Grayson: I'd prefer that you call me Dr. Grayson, Pavi. Moving on now, can you tell me when your fascination with women's faces began?

Pavi: Once I hit puberty. I've been-a attracted to beauty from a young age.

Grayson: I see, and when was it that you decided that you wanted to wear those faces?

Pavi: Hmm…once I-a turned 18.

Grayson: What happened when you turned 18?

Pavi: You'll have to-a be more specific with-a your question. A lot of things happened that-a year.

Grayson: What I'd like to know is what set you off. What enticed you to carve off another person's face and wear it as if it were a mask?

Pavi...

Grayson: Please, Pavi. If you don't tell me, then I won't be able to help you.

Pavi: It'd be much-a easier to tell you-a if my hands weren't-a tied up.

Grayson: And why is that?

Pavi: Because, good doctor, the reason behind it is in fact, behind my mask.


End file.
